crossing of fate
by Miku-XD
Summary: Okay suck at summaries so... there some words to do the job : Mesut Ozil , fan, fate, new tournament, drama and more It's a story for my sister but hope you will like it too, I will probably change the rating during the new chapiter but anyway enjoy for now...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi! It's me again! Okay it's not something I will write often, this is not my kind of fanfic but this is for my sister. It's about the German soccer player Mesut Ozil. Hope you and she will enjoy. **

**I did not own the Germany soccer team. If I do I will be in millionair and I will be living in japan and I will be married to Tori Matsuzaka!**

**Note than I didn't know a lot aboutMesut and the German team, so I may do some errors, if it's the case, please forgive me. And if I do some, Im sure than my dear sister will correct me xD**

**-XXX-**

''Hey! Don't push yourself to hard! We need you Mesut!'', said the coach Joachim Löw, ''It will be very sad if something happen to our star!''

The midfielder, who was practicing from the beginning of the day, look at his coach while he stand from his 195 push-ups ''Yes, sorry coach, it's just than am very nervous for our new tournament….I am afraid than I will look like a fool in front of all our supporters…..'' Mesut stares at the ground afraid of what his coach will think of him….probably than he's a coward….but his coach began to laugh as he put his hand on Mesut shoulder saying ''You're funny you know ?'' He laugh once more with the puzzled expression on Mesut face as he add '' Look you're the best midfielder I ever met, I knew than that new tournament will stress you all, but I was sure than you will be the less one because even on the world cup, you looked like it was just a little match and didn't looked anxious at all. Don't worry everything will be fine. Now come I invite all the team to a dinner at a chic restaurant tonight to relax you all and you more than the other…Hurry up and go change yourself while am getting all the team.'' With that, Joachim just turns around to get all the team reunite for the restaurant. Özil picked all his stuff and headed to the shower, ''Guess is it….''

-CUT-

''Guess is it!Do you realise than we're going to be in Germany tomorrow?!'' Said a teenage girl with long beautiful brown hair who couldn't stop squirming on his seat. She was looking through the plane window. Going to Germany was his biggest dreams from far as she can remember and she's now traveling from Canada to Germany to watch his favorite soccer player in a new tournament. She was so excited, she can't contain her joy. In fact, she was so excited than she wasn't able to sleep even if it's supposed to be 1h in the morning in Canada. '' Im so excited! What if we see Mesut on the street! Oh my god! I don't know what I will do…..Oh my god…Germany! My biggest dream...I...ouch!" she was interrupted as she receive a pillow on the head, she turn to see who throw it to her as she see another teenage girl who looks a little older than her with long curly black hair, she was half asleep as she said '' Yass, it's one in the morning….I know than you're excited and could not sleep but me am tired so….shut up for a while or I throw you another pillow!'' She then turns on his seat to go back to sleep. Yass give the pillow back to her as she said '' Come on Miku, normally you're the one who talk a lot!'' Miku take the pillow as she answer '' Yeah but not in one in the morning! Let me sleep now….'' Yass laugh as she makes herself comfortable on her seat. She was going to sleep….at least….she will try…

After some moments she was still awake, she tries everything in every position possible but nothing work….She need to sleep if she want to have enough energy to stay awake during the first match tomorrow…She can't let down her beloved Ozil….She was going to retry another position as she remember how she was able to fall asleep when she was young….She was going to act as she remember than it's risky cause she have to wake Miku….anyway a pillow didn't hurt and it was the only thing Miku can throw to her…..right? ''Miku….are you asleep '' Yass ask carefully…..Miku just groan as she said in a sleepy and angry voice '' I was….anyway….what do you want?'' Yass hesitated an instant but seeing than Miku began to be impatient she finally ask '' Can I sleep on your shoulder? Like I used to when I was kid? '' Miku then turn completely toward her, her expression more soft this time, laughing as she sees the confused and innocent expression on Yass face, '' Of course you can and you know… to me, you're still a kid….'' Yass huffed as she places herself correctly to be comfortable and to do not hurt Miku's shoulder. Her eyes began to close and sleepiness began to wrap her like magic at the second she put her head on her shoulder…She didn't know what's the matter with this shoulder, it's just than she feels great on it…..And Miku didn't look to mind in fact, she was already asleep and Yass was going to do the same as she heard a soft but a little curt tone '' don't wake me up until the morning now! '' A smile began to appear on Yass smile as she answers '' *gute Nacht meine große Schwester'' she heard Miku laugh silently as she reply '' 'night to you too sis….'' Yass fell asleep for good this time and dreamed about Mesut and the tournament wondering about what will happen tomorrow….''tomorrow, the big day'' she murmured in her sleep….

-CUT-

Mesut came back from the restaurant and was now in his bed…he have to sleep to be shaped for tomorrow….He work a lot those few days…he was exhausted. It was not hard for him to fell asleep….as he drifted slowly in a deep sleep after saying his**chahada, he fell into his dream when he was already winning the tournament and wondering about what will really happen…. He softly murmured in is sleep ''tomorrow the big day''

TBC

**A/N there is the first chapter…I will update probably during the week…..Hope you enjoy don't forget to R&R see ya soon guys xD**

***mean: Good night big sis in German**

****chahada it's a sort of pray Muslims do before going to sleep**

**Again hope you enjoy and R&R**

**-**_**Miku-XD.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N there the second chapter hope you would like it.**

**I still didn't own anything…**

**Enjoy**

**-XXX****-"**Hey, wake up sis!'' Miku said as she tries to wake her sister up. Yass shoves Miku's hand as she groan ''Mmmm…5 little minutes more…please mom…'' She was still asleep ''let me just finish my dream….'' ''No need to dream anymore, we're in Germany'' was Miku's reply as she add '' And do you really confused me to mom? Come on! I didn't even looks like her! I get everything, or almost, from dad…Enough talk for now, wake up we have to go to the hotel to get prepared for the tournament! Unless if you want to stay asleep….I will go support Ozil alone…..'' Miku was now smirking waiting for Yass reaction. This latter who heard her beloved name wakes up like someone has pinches her as she turns to her older sister screaming '' don't you dare touch him! His mine! '' At that, Miku burst out laughing saying '' Okay, okay, don't get angry, it was just to wake you up. And you know his not my style. Anyway let's go, bring our luggage as I call a taxi. '' Yass who have awaking for good just huffed at her sister waking method as she began to bring all their stuff to get out of the plane. Miku helped her until they got out. In the airport, there was souvenir stand and restaurant. The girls, who didn't eat from their last dinner in Canada, decide to take a little lunch at one of the many restaurants present here. '' Do you think there any halal* restaurant in Germany?'' ask Yass who was getting hungry and who was suddenly wanting chicken. ''I don't know, probably….otherwise, where did Ozil will eat?'' Miku said as she was searching for a public phone to call a taxi, ''you know what Yass? We're going to eat at the hotel, Okay? '' she ask as she looks at her little sister with a glare who means '' It's may looks like a question but you didn't have the choice except to agree.'' Yass have seen that glare so many times, she knows she can't do anything against it so she just let a hopeless sigh as she said '' Okay let's go…'' She followed her sis, who was having a satisfied smile on her face, out of the airport. A taxi was already waiting for them. Where did Miku have the time to call it? Sometimes, Yass wonder if her sister didn't have super power or something….Yeah…the power of talking faster than her shadow for sure. Yass laugh at that trough, her sister was the familial Facebook, always aware of everything….a true hurricane…unlike her who was calmer and more reserved than her older sister. Their parents always say than there were like ying and yang, completing each other. Anyway, they may be different but they are at ease with each other. No problems between them, hope it will not change. Miku's voice was what's take her out of her trough, '' Yass….come on get in the car we have to hurry…'' She then disappear herself in the back seat. Yass didn't waste time to get also in the car toward her older sister. '' Können Sie führen uns zu Landsberger Str. 31-32, Charlottenburg, 10719 Berlin'' she heard Miku say to the chauffeur. Which surprise her…..She was the one who takes German course…Miku preferred to study Japanese instead…''Since when did you speak German?'' ask Yass who was confused. Miku gave her a wink as she replies '' since you began to study Japanese secretly to make me happy '' Yass was now completely confused ''you knew it? '' She blinks at her older sister who just gives her another wink, changing the subject '' instead argue with me, admire the scenery. Hello! We're in Germany! Your biggest dream! Do you realise! You have free tickets for two persons to follow all the new German tournament….it's finally served to be sportswriter…Am sure it will be your greatest scoop! ''

It was right, Yass was sportswriter and she has been designed to be the one who will follow the new tournament. No need to describe the joy she feel when the company she works for said than they will pay her travel and the tournament for two people… But they say they will pay the travel for only one person…..She didn't know how her sister have been able to pay her ticket….She just said than it was for her job…..But Miku was psychologist…..and what a psychologist will do with a football German tournament…..She decide to ask.

''hum…sis…You still didn't tell me how you paid your ticket for the travel…I mean….. How it can be related to the tournament? '' Miku just look at her sister with a mischievous look and a smirk as she simply said '' you will see…..'' Yass hesitate a moment….she didn't like that….she finished by asking '' would I like it? '' Miku nonchalantly reply '' Yes and no….'' Yass have a bad impression on that….''what that's means?'' Miku didn't even look at her as she said '' be patient'' she then add '' all I can say is that I was referrer at a new patient….'' Yass began to be annoyed by how mysterious her sister is acting ''who?'' she ask. The only think reply was ''kanjeruwa ichi (be patient, you will see) '' she then smirk at her little sister who was now completely confused….''Sometimes, I wonder how god was able to make us from the same blood…'' The two sisters laughed at that comment. Accepting than she will not have the answers right now, Yass just sigh as she observes the street of Germany. She still can't believe it….She would assist at the Germany team match in live for the first time of her life. She will do the best she can to make the best scoop of her life. She will not deceive the German team and certainly not the hot and sexy Mesut….''In less than 3hours, I will be leaving the best moment of my life…'' she falls asleep, exhausted from the long travel, she softly murmured

''In less than 3hours, I will be leaving the best moment of my life…''

-CUT-

Mesut was the first to be awake, all the team have go in bed very late cause they all celebrate before today's match. But not him…He was not in good mood those times…His parents have been very worried for their son….They keep asking what's wrong and he always answer than he was just very tired cause he push himself to hard, but the fact is, he didn't know himself …..He has seen his personal doctor the last week, he said than nothing was wrong….physically…..There he was now, drinking his pills with an horrible taste, he then put back the capsule full of pills in his hiding place. If the others know about it, they would not let him play again…so he hides it….and he will do it until everything would be over…..'' I hope than that psychologist I was referred to, is good as people say….'' He then goes out for a last ultimate practice before the match. He has to be ready…..

The capsule he left was a little orange capsule full of pills…..And if someone looks closer, he will be able to read

''Antidepressant''

_**TBC**_

**A/N there we are for the second chapter….But what happen to Mesut? See it in the next chapter….who says than the life of a football star was easy? Certainly not me…..MWAHAHAHAHAAA! I will make Mesut suffer a little in the next chapter…..Even if I know than my sister will make ME suffer after that but anyway xD**

***Hallal is the king of meat muslim eat….no big differents with the normal meat it's than this one is**

**- No pig**

**- And the animal is killed differently.**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey! It's me again! Yes I know I didn't post those days….But I will try to keep regular rhythm of posting (will try).

I still didn't own anything,

Enjoy

-XXXXX-

''Today is the day gentlemen'' said the coach Joachim to his team '' we may did celebrate a little yesterday, but it's not a reason to not perform well today! Today, it's the first match of the new German tournament, I hope than you're all ready for that, I want to be proud of you today'' the coach make a pause which he stares at all the member of the team, with a hard and cold glare, his attention was focused on Mesut particularly '' , is everything okay, you didn't look pretty good…'' It was true, Ozil was pale like a ghost, and he was not feeling pretty well. He feels like his head it's going to explode and his vision was fuzzy at some times, but he absolutely want to play so he didn't mention his pain. ''Yes coach, everything's alright, I am just a little tired, but I'll be fine for today's match'' the coach didn't look convince at all….but he just said ''Okay, but if you're not feeling well, just tell me…'' Joachim then continues his speech about how important discipline and obeisance are. But Ozil didn't listen to him. He was so busy trying to stay awake. His eyes where closing themselves, his head was going to kill him…..He was really not feeling good at all…... He even had difficulties to stand up when the times cames to go. But all that, he didn't show it, cause he didn't want to be out, he have to play that match, and he will do it, even if it will coast his life.

-CUT-

''Can you relax an instant please? '' Said an exasperate Miku '' in the worst we will just miss the opening ceremony, no big deal '' Her younger sister looked like a young child who is impatient to reach the amusement park. ''What do you mean by, no big deal? I will require all the information possible to write my article'' said Yass a little annoyed to miss the beginning of the match. They have reached the hotel more lately than they were supposed because of the repair of roads. When they finally reach the Hotel, they just have enough time to change themself and call another taxi to bring them to the match. They were now at the parking but it was too many people and the taxi was moving very slowly. Yass was already able to hear the German national anthem. She add a little disappointed, ''I don't want to miss Ozil'' Miku keep herself from rolling her eyes as she said '' He's one of the best midfielder in the world, he will be playing almost all the time, don't worry you would not miss him trust me''

After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally able to goes inside the stage. Yass was going to go in the forum, like everyone else, but Miku took her arm leading her elsewhere. ''Sis…the forums are this way…'' said Yass who didn't know what her sister has in head. ''shut up and close your eyes'' said Miku standing in front of Yass like she was hiding something. Yass didn't have other choice so she closed her eyes and let her sister lead her whenever she was going to lead her…Miku was impatient to show her surprise to Yass, she will love it. Yass , who her eyes were still closed, heard Miku said ''sit down'' so she sit, where did Miku took her ? ''she ask '' Miku…where are we and can I open my eyes? I will like to see the match please…'' she heard Miku laugh as she was probably taking her place too. ''Now you can open your eyes little sis…'' Yass opened her eyes and she didn't trust what she was seeing, she looks around to realise than she was in the….the….VIP places! The match was right in front of her and …and… the place where the German players are, is right in front of use…she was able to see, Marcell Jansen, Philip Lahm, Sami Khedira, Per Mertesacker, Mario Gomez and…..she was going to die…Mesut Ozil ! She cherished him all her life and he was there right in front of them…..more….he looked at them! He was drinking a little water before the match began. Oh my god! He was way more attractive in real than in picture! Yass finished by remember her older sister. This one was looking at Yass with the biggest smile of the world. Before Yass can say anything, Miku ask '' so, did you like those places? '' Yass wasn't able to say anything she just stare at her sister with an open mouth '' I will take that as a yes'' said Miku laughing she then add '' I know than you're probably did not understand what is happening, so before you ask 10000000 questions, let me tell you than I've got those place from my job because I have to meet a German player after the match, more, I have to follow him during all the tournament. So they gave the VIP places so I can keep an eye on him. They let me brought the person of my choice with me and the person of my choice is you. And it's not it, I was able to convince them to let you have an interview with the player who will be my patient if my care, forbid him. '' Yass was out of words, so that is how she was able to pay her ticket for Germany….there were so many through in her head but the only thing who came out is '' Who's the player? '' Miku just smirk at her as she turns her eyes to a man who was coming to them, asking with loud German accent '' so, you're that famous psychologist? Nice to meet you'' Yass looked at the man, and her heart skipped a beat….no…in fact her heart completely stopped…..She heard her sister softly whispered ''_schlag! _(Surprise!) ''

**-CUT-**

Mesut was mentally training himself to be able to play correctly. They were going to play against The France team. He observed the French players, as he see the one with the number ten on his back he was acting a little too cocky for Ozil taste, he huffed mentally, thinking '' You may have the same number as him, but you will never be like him'' He goes to take one last sip of water as he see two women on the VIP places…He wondered who they were, but he remembered. The older one of the two was probably that famous psychologist he had been referred to, he decide to go greet her, she was not like he think she will be like….she looks quite young….anyway he has been told than she's speak English, so he tries to greets her correctly even with his accent. ''So you're the famous psychologist? '' He gives his hand for a hand-shake and smiled to the other one sitting beside the psychologist greeting her by a shy nod. The woman shakes his hand with energy, smiling at him she was quite cute '' yes I am, my name is Miku and there is the sport-writer I was talking about on our contract, Yass '' she said pointing to the beautiful young woman at her side, ''It's a pleasure to meet you '' she add in cheerfully she was definitely not like he imagined her, He thought than he will meet an old woman, with rude traits and no emotion but she was quite the opposite, she looked young with fine traits and the emotions didn't seems to miss. ''I would love to chat more but I have a match to play'' Ozil said smiling at the two women. They looked a lot like, sisters probably. He then add '' And you can call me Mesut, Miku laugh as she said '' Okay if you want, don't forget to drink water, you looks quite pale '' a light worried expression lit up on her face, even if she was still smiling, Ozil was able to see it. '' Don't worry I'll be fine, see you soon '' he said while he was running back to his team to begin the match, he was feeling better than before but he still fell a little dizzy sometimes, but he didn't have the time to think about it, he have a match to play, he heard the women shooting ''Allah y shafik !(god will be with you) '' he smilled, he pry allah one last time asking him to protect him and make him able to play. He then runs to his place on the game waiting for the signal. After some minutes, he heard the arbiter whistle. The match had begun.

**There we are for the chapter 3 I will try to update soon**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there! There we are for the chapter 4!

Still own nothing

Enjoy

-XXXXXX-

''Hello, are you going to survive?'' Miku said waving his hand in front of Yass face. She looked like she have been hypnotised, she didn't left her stare on Ozil from the time he came to talk with them...Miku began to be worried about her sister, she was afraid than Yass have forgotten how to breath. ''Hey! Sis, wake up, you're going to miss the match if you still focussed like this, you know than Mesut is not alone, and you have to write on all the team, not just him.'' Yass finally blinked, like she go out of a kind of trance. She stares at her older sister as she finally pronounce some words '' you...you're going to follow Ozil everywhere in all his match during all the tournament, you will always be sitting on the VIP places and I will be with you?'' ''Yes! See when you want, you can understand quickly'' said Miku who was laughing at her sister who was completely lost. Before she was able to say anything else, she have been attacked by Yass who have put her in a tight hug, saying, '' Thanks you! I will never know how to thanks you enough!'' Miku just give back her hug as she said '' well if you want to thanks me, concentrate on the match and write the best article who ever have been written,'' '' I will'' said Yass who was now determinate, She was now focussed on the match who had began, still unable to admit what's happening but she is sure of something, is than she will make honor to the German team and particularly to...her beloved Ozil. Yass was so excited and focussed than she didn't see the worried expression on her sister face. '' Ouf...she was so happy than she didn't ask why Ozil was my patient. As a psychologist, I have to deal with emotional and mental problems. I hope than she will not ask me what is happening to him, she will be heartbroken...I have to keep that as a secret and still, I can use the professional secret as an argument to not tell her...'' Miku thinks, '' Poor Ozil, I hope than he will be fine, he looks quite pale...Allah y shouf fih ( god protect him )'' she said at loud, Yass looked at her with a questioning look on her face. Miku just smiled at her trying to mask her worry. '' Never mind '' she offered her best smile to her younger sister to reassure her. Yass just raised her shoulder and return her focus on the match. Miku focussed on Ozil, afraid of what will happen, but she was determined to not show any of her worry.

-CUT-

The first period ends two minutes after the second goal of the German team. They led 2-0. Everything was fine...for now. Ozil performance was not that bad but still not enough at Ozil taste. He can do better, he know that but he have to follow his following doctor about not pushing himself to hard, so it's mean than he can push on his one-hundred percent on the match and it makes him furious. Nothing very bad will happen if he pushes a little harder right? He cast a quick glance at the two women from earlier. The one named Miku was observing all his team mates one by one like she was studying something...psychologist thing maybe. The other one was writing on her notebook, probably an article, she was sport-writer after all. Mesut focussed back on his team. Joachim was making another speech. He was congratulating all the team for their performance but to not give up now because the match continues. Mesut knew that, he loose his focus after some minutes of his coach speech. His head hurt have calmed down during the match but was coming back stronger than ever. He tries to forget it but it was difficult. His vision was fuzzy at some times and it's annoying him. It was time to go back on the terrain. Mesut was on his way but he feels someone grabbing his arm. Joachim was looking at him with a serious expression on his face. '' , you didn't looks good at all, maybe you can stay out for this period to rest a little-'' '' No!'' shout Ozil before he realise it. At the confused expression of his coach, he quickly add more calmly, '' Sorry, I mean…I am fine thanks, I can play I swear '' Joachim didn't look convinced at all, but he just make a head sign to tell Ozil to take his place quickly. Ozil didn't waste time, he run to his position ready for the second period. At arbiter whistle, everyone was running to his position, the second period had begun.

-CUT-

'' Miku? Are you okay? '' She didn't pronounce one word from the beginning of the match, which worried Yass a lot. Miku was a talkative person but now she was quiet and when she's quiet, it's never good. '' Hey, I am talking to you woman! '' Yass snap her finger at her sister to get her attention. Miku finally turn her head toward Yass, '' Hum? Oh Yass, what do you want? '' she ask nonchalantly. ''Stop playing the innocent!'' Yass reply annoyed, '' what's happen?'' she ask. Miku was confused, ''But I am innocent and why would something had happen?'' she said surprised by her sister sudden expression. Yass rolled her eyes as she said '' you're quiet'' Like It was obvious. '' And? '' Miku still didn't understand. Yass begin to be very annoyed now, '' you're never quiet, except when something bothers you, so I ask you again, what's happen? '' a little worry appears in Miku's eyes but Yass didn't see it. '' Thanks worrying for me little sis, but I am fine, I promise, and if I didn't talk a lot, it's because I know than you need to focus on the match to write your article so I didn't want to disturb you.'' Miku smiled down at her little sister. Yass was a little suspicious, but it's makes sense, Miku was maybe talkative, but she now when to shut up….'' You swear than nothing wrong with you? '' She asks '' woulah! (I swear) '' Miku answered laughing at how childish it's sound. Yass laughed too. They start chatting about everything and nothing before the second period begun. At the arbiter whistle, the two of them returned to their respective personal bubble. Yass to her article and Miku to her worries…..

-CUT-

The second period was almost finished, and it was now 3-1 for Germany, Ozil had pushed himself a little harder, which makes him able to make the third goal, but now he was feeling very dizzy, he tried to still focus on the match but it was hard. He was able to takes the ball from his enemy, and was not running to the goal. Everything became increasingly blurred, Ozil was feeling very weird, He tried to focus on his sprint to the goal but it was too hard. He loose the control on the ball, but it didn't matters, he was not able to stay up, he feel himself very heavy, the sounds around him were muffled, he feel himself hit the ground, He heard someone shouting his name and then….

Everything goes black.

**-XXXXXXX-**

**There we are for the chapter 4. Will Ozil makes it? See it in chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed.**

**R&R**

**-**_**Miku-XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry for being this late….Anyway there we are for chapter 5

Once again I own nothing except Miku and Yass and others characters who will appears later….But Ozil, Joachim and the German team are not mine.

Enjoy

-CUT-

'' Ozil! Goddamn it Ozil! Wake up!'' Shouted Joachim, Ozil fainted, in the middle of the match and everyone had run to him and the supporters were screaming, afraid for their best player. Doctors were running on the field to see what happened with Mesut. A big band was formed around the player. The spectators were not able to see him anymore and that was making them very nervous. Screams and shouts were distinguishable from everywhere, the total anarchy.

After a moment, Ozil was carried off the field still unconscious. The coaches and the players calmed down and were regaining their respecting place, even the public calmed down. The match was about to continue…..

-CUT-

The match was about to continue and everyone has calmed down…..No…not everyone, a certain person was still stressed and was not about to calm down soon… '' Sis! Have you seen that? He….he…What is happening? '' Yass was in a tizzy…''How can you be so calm?'' she shouted to her older sister who didn't even flinch a single time. Miku was staring at the scene without a single word, without a single movement almost without breathing….When Ozil was being moving out of the field, she just stand up taking all her things, making sign to Yass to follow her. Yass was so angry at her sister emotionless expression….OZIL HAD FAINT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MATCH! She knows how much he means to Yass and she didn't even look like she cared….she shouted to her sister once again: 'Where are you going? Do you really think it's time to go? How can you act like that! I know that you don't care about Ozil but its not-'' ''Shut up!'' shouted Miku cutting her, '' He may be not my favorite player, but don't you dare say that I didn't care about him, favorite or not, he's still my patient…!'' She looked furious…She takes a good breath before continuing in a more soft voice, '' you don't know what's going on and that's makes you angry, I know. Ozil had fainted and you're worried for him, I know, but don't forgot that we have jobs to do, so shut up for a second, and follow me'' with that, Miku tuned to leave without looking behind her. Yass was silent. All of this was too confusing. She quickly stands up following her sister, wondering about Ozil, hoping than he's fine.

Miku was following the doctors who were moving out Ozil, they went to the infirmary. Arriving at the entrance, a sort of big gorilla with dark glasses stepped between her and the door '' you shall not pass '' he said with a deep voice and looked at the two like they were some kind of crazy fan girls. Miku showed him something that looked like a VIP pass '' Miku styles, psychologist and the woman behind me is Yass styles, sports journalist and my little sister, my pass work for the two of us, I have some information about Mesut Ozil condition…'' She said nonchalantly. The baboon didn't move at all, he groaned ''you shall not pass'' he was taller than any of the two sisters and was quite intimidating. But neither Yass nor Miku were impressed... With their respective jobs, they're used of those kinds of monkeys. '' Who do you think you are, Gandalf from the lord of rings?'' said Miku with a mocking tone '' I've showed you my VIP pass, I am Ozil psychologist and I have information about his conditions, if you didn't let me pass, those doctors over here will never know what is going with him, so let me pass before I call one of your superior.'' Miku said in a determined tone. The gorilla stared at the VIP pass for a second, he then put himself out of the way to let the two sisters pass, he muffled a little ''sorry'' under his breath. None of the sisters paid attention. They just began to make their way into the infirmary. Ozil was on a bed, eyes closed, many doctors were around him, trying to find out what's wrong. When the two sisters walked in, everyone stopped what he was doing and was looking at them. Miku showed them the same pass and said the same thing as earlier. After that, they all returned to what they were doing. Except one, an old man with glasses, he approached them glancing at Miku below his glasses saying '' Donc vous étes la psychologue qui nous est venue du Canada? (So, you're the psychologist who came to us from Canada?)'' Yass was surprised to see someone who speaks French, she's very glad, she can talk many languages there is no one with whom she is as comfortable as French. ''Oui, c'est bien moi, je suis contente de rencontré quelqu'un qui parle français, ça facilite largement la communication (Yes, it's me, I'm glad to meet someone who speaks French, it greatly facilitates communications)'' said Miku smiling, apparently, she was reassured too. The old man smiled softly saying ''Oui, mais ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez vous adressé, le responsable sera là d'une minute à l'autre. (Yes, but it is not me you should be addressed, the head will be here any minute now)'' he then turn back to leave. Miku and Yass smiles vanished instantly. It was too good to be true, they should know it. Miku muffled a soft ''shit'' under her breath as she wait for the head to arrive. ''What's the matter?'' asked Yass, Miku turned back to her sister '' the head, he only speak German…I've learned it a little, but just the base….what I have to explain is way too complicated, shit, how am I going to explain….except if….'' She smirked down at her little sister and Yass didn't liked it, that smirk mean 'I have an idea and you're in it' she waited for Miku to explain what she have in mind ''except what'' she ask, ''except if you talk for me!'' Miku said offering her best smile to her sister ''Forget it'' said Yass, '' I don't even know what's going on!'' '' I will explain and you will translate! Please little sis, I need your help, you speak perfectly German'' Begged Miku, she offered her puppy look to Yass hoping to convince her. Yass hesitate for a long moment, before remembering that if she's there todays (he dared a quick glance at Ozil, he was so cute! even when he's unconscious) if she's there today it's because of her sister, she own her at least that and…if it's for helping her beloved Ozil, she will do it. ''Okay!'' she said in a sigh Miku just smirked back at her before giving her, her back. The smirk disappeared and a worried expression taken his place on her face 'if she's going to translate what I have to said, she will know what's happening to Ozil….fuck! I don't want her to know….anyway, Ozil needs help, if it's what it coast….then…' she think hoping that Yass didn't saw her worried expression, lucky for her, Yass was too busy admiring Ozil, who was in a bed bare chest…. He is cute, Yass have a point on that but she will always be devoted to Zidine Zidane and to no one else. She was so lost in her though, she didn't saw the head coming, she have been surprised when he said '' hallo, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, so dass ich Sie bitten, mich beeilen zu erklären, was mit unseren lieben Özil passiert (hello, we have not much time so I would ask you to hurry me to explain what's happening with our dear Ozil)'' he talked so fast, Miku didn't have the time to understand anything about what he said but then, Yass came to her rescue saying '' hallo, ich meinen Namen Yass Styles präsentieren, ich bin die jüngere Schwester des Psychologen . Miku Styles hier nicht Deutsch sprechen sehr gut, so dass, wenn sie zu erklären, was passiert, würde ich verpflichten sich, zu übersetzen, so dass die Komunikation nicht zu kompliziert und dass es keine Missverständnisse (hello, I present myself, my name is Yass Styles, I am the younger sister of the psychologist of . Miku Styles here did not speak German very well, so when she explain what happens, I would undertake to translate so that the communication is not too complicated and that there is no misunderstanding…)'' The head smiled '' Nun, wie Sie es wünschen Mein Name ist David marcheine.( Very good, do what you like. My name is David marcheine)'' Yass smiled at Miku translating everything to her, Miku smiled back at her and began to explain what is happening '' Well, Ozil didn't want anybody except his personal doctor and me to know, but that seems like this is an extreme case. Ozil didn't feel well for some months now, so he decides to pass some test. After that, his doctor was able to say that the problem was not physically but….mentally. He recommends Ozil to check so psychologist, he had consulted a few, and they all told him the same thing, he was…..in depression….They prescript him some anti-depression, normally, it's the best thing to do…but not when you're a soccer player, because the anti-depression act like a morphine. If the body is programed to be in slow-motion and the body owner push it through its limits….that's what happen….Like I told you, no one were award of that except me and his personal doctor, Ozil was feeling way more depressed then ever those day and I am afraid that he took more medicine than what we ask thinking that it will work more faster…..Many people do this mistake, the true is that it makes the body even more in slow motion…And like I said earlier, when you push too hard which is exactly what Ozil did….that what happen…'' Miku finished explaining she looked at Yass waiting for her to translate to the hea- errr…to David who was still didn't understanding what's going on. Yass just stood there, unable to believe what she just heard '' you…you mean, its an-overdose?'' she ask to her sister ''it looks like'' Miku said biting her lips ''can he die from it?'' asked Yass with a chocked voice ''I don't know, I am a psychologist not a doctor'' replies Miku who was worried as well. A silence fell between them, the two sister were avoiding each other gaze as David just stood there waiting for someone to explain '' Es tut uns leid, dass sie mich in das Gespräch, aber hat jemand die Höflichkeit, mir zu sagen, was passiert?( Sorry for bringing me into your conversation, but does anyone have the courtesy to tell me what happens?)'' he ask. Yass snapped back to reality, she quickly apologies before translating every single words her sister has said earlier. '' Nun, ich Özil nicht, dass irgendjemand außer seinem persönlichen Arzt und mich zu wissen, aber das scheint so ein extremer Fall ist. Özil fühlte sich nicht wohl seit einigen Monaten, und so beschließt er, einige Test zu bestehen. Danach war sein Arzt in der Lage zu sagen, dass das Problem nicht körperlich, sondern geistig ... Er empfiehlt, zu prüfen, so Özil Psychologe, hatte er ein paar konsultiert, und sie alle sagten ihm die gleiche Sache, war er in Depressionen ... ... Sie ihn einige Anti-Depression Vorschrift, in der Regel ist es das Beste, was zu tun ist ... aber nicht, wenn Sie ein Fußball-Spieler sind, weil die Anti-Depression wirken wie ein Morphin. Wenn der Körper ist so programmiert, dass in Zeitlupe sein und der Körper Eigentümer schieben Sie es durch seine Grenzen ... das ist, was passieren ... Wie ich schon sagte, waren niemand Vergabe, dass außer mir und seinem persönlichen Arzt, wurde Özil Gefühl viel mehr dann immer deprimiert denen Tag und ich habe Angst, dass er mehr als Medizin nahm, was wir denken, fragen, dass es funktioniert schneller ... Viele Menschen wissen diese Fehler, ist das wahr, dass es der Körper noch in Zeitlupe macht ... Und wie ich bereits sagte, wenn man zu hart pushen und das ist genau das, was Özil hat... dass was passieren ...'' When Yass finished, David looked at them with a worried expression '' Es gibt keine Zeit zu verlieren Ich werde Personal verhindern, danke Avoi diese Informationen jedoch ich Sie fragen haben, werden wir Sie im Falle der Änderung zu kontaktieren.( there is no time to lose, I'm going to prevent personnel, thank you for communicating this information, however, I ask you to leave, we will contact you in the event of change.)'' he said in a quick tone before smiling formally to the sister and making his way to the bunch of doctors who were busy with Ozil. Yass translated David's last words to her sister and they turned to leave. Neither of them pronounced a single word.

The match had continued but none of the sisters wants to finish it, they just called a taxi to bring them back to their hotel. No words have been exchanged between them.

They finally reached their room, Miku headed to the bathroom and Yass sat on the bed, staring into space, lost in her thought. When Miku goes out of the bathroom, Yass was staring at her and Miku was staring back. They're not sister for nothing, they said at the same time;

''We need to talk''

-Cut-

There we are for the chapter 5, now that I am in vacation, the chapters will goes out more often (I hope)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you next time

R&R

-_Miku-XD_


End file.
